


Count on me

by Ileana_N



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anticipation, Danger levels, First Meeting, Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Through the Years, Winter Soldier POV, soulmate tattoo, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ileana_N/pseuds/Ileana_N
Summary: Солдат откуда-то знал, что число семь должно производить неслабое впечатление, и когда ему доводилось бывать вне базы, где никто не смотрел за ним, он прослеживал контуры цифры металлическим пальцем.Число на запястье показывает, насколько опасна твоя родственная душа. Отметка Баки со временем растет все выше и выше. В конце концов, он, конечно же, найдет по ней свою родственную душу.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	Count on me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Count on me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930465) by [Menatiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menatiera/pseuds/Menatiera). 



Говорят, иногда надо проиграть бой, чтобы выиграть войну. Зимний Солдат никогда бы не смог поверить в такую роскошь. Весь мир был бесконечной войной, а каждая его часть – новой битвой, и он не мог себе позволить потерять хоть самое малое из отвоеванного.

Но он знал, что должен бороться и дальше, потому что рано или поздно, но у него появится союзник. Он знал это наверняка – благодаря числу на его теле.

Солдат не помнил, как или когда у него появился этот знак. И это нормально (на самом деле нет), ведь он не помнит многие вещи из-за его ранений – так ему говорят кураторы (лгут). Солдат должен доверять кураторам (у него нет другого выбора – подчиняйся, подчиняйся, подчиняйся…), но он знает, что эта отметка значит, пусть ему никогда никто и не говорил об этом. 

Это значит, что у него есть кто-то, как и у всех остальных.

Он показал отметку, конечно же. Было бы абсолютно бессмысленно пытаться спрятать ее. Солдат сообщает кураторам и механикам. Отметка, кажется, одновременно восхитила и обеспокоила всех окружающих, начались бурные споры и воодушевленные перешептывания, пока Солдат сидел на месте и не дергался. 

К каким бы выводам и решениям они не приходили, ему ни разу ничего не сообщали.

Он осознавал, что нехорошо будет говорить им, что он в курсе, что это значит. Он никогда не спрашивал (Солдат не задает лишних вопросов) и продолжал выполнять свои обязанности, как и прежде, независимо от того, сколько он размышлял о черных росчерках, вьющихся на его запястье.

Солдат откуда-то знал, что число семь должно производить неслабое впечатление, и когда ему доводилось бывать вне базы, где никто не смотрел за ним, он прослеживал контуры цифры металлическим пальцем. Семь. Волшебное число, как количество дней недели или голов дракона из сказок, или как… как… Но потом появлялась его цель, и ничего больше не имело значения, кроме того, что надо выстрелить, и Солдат забывал об этих мыслях.

– Не всегда было семь, – сказал Солдат механику, работающему с его рукой. Техник посмотрел на него встревожено, но Солдат проигнорировал его взгляд.

– Чего было не семь? – настороженно спросил парень.

Солдат показал свое запястье с отметкой (Солдату следует отчитываться перед кураторами и механиками).

– Думаю, оно поменялось. Оно выросло с… пяти, наверное. Или шести, – он замолчал, раздумывая. – Я не помню.

– Тебя не надо об этом беспокоиться, – сказал механик и Солдат кивнул.

– Я не беспокоюсь.

И это не было ложью в этот раз.

В феврале 2008 года Солдата отправили в долгую миссию.

Ему поручили охранять периметр укрытия и гарантировать, что находящийся внутри ученый не ступит и шагу прочь, пока не закончит проект. Предполагалось, что Солдат будет наблюдать незаметно в тени, но покажется, если внутри начнут уж слишком активничать – такое себе дружеское напоминание о том, что он все еще здесь, внимательный и неотвратимый.

Не то чтобы это какое-то тяжелое задание (не как во время войны, войны, войны, вой…). Солдату достаточно быстро дошло, что его задача – это скоротать время в ожидании чего-то посерьезней, чего-то, что скоро произойдет и где пригодился бы его опыт и оперативное реагирование, но кураторы просто не уверены, случится это или нет (Солдат не задает вопросов).

В любом случае у него было время. Много времени, и Солдат мог вдоволь наиграться со всем своим оружием.

Он бросал взгляд на отметку снова и снова (союзник).

И он был свидетелем точного момента, когда число сменилось с семерки на восьмерку.

Солдат почувствовал, как его губы искривились в ухмылке – выражение, которое он забыл давным-давно (за эмоции наказывают).

Чем выше, тем лучше, – подумал он.

«Однажды, – пообещал он в безграничную темноту ночи, – однажды мы встретимся».

У него было короткое дополнительное задание устранить другую цель, и он справился с задачей удовлетворительно (ведь женщина осталась жива), но он достал чертежи, которые хотели его кураторы. Ну а потом его снова отправили к тому укрытию.

Прошло три месяца, как его число поменялось, а он все еще торчал на этой скучной миссии, охраняя место, которое нет нужды охранять, когда вдруг Солдат заметил, что число уже не восемь (родственная душа, родственная душа, родственная…).

Оно скакнуло прямо к десяти.

Что-то в нем требовало держать это в секрете (нельзя дать им узнать, они отнимут, не надо, не надо), но он знал, насколько это бессмысленно.

Он сообщил кураторам (Солдат отчитывается перед кураторами и механиками).

И немедленно был возвращен в криостаз.

Солдат попытался оценить свое состояние, пока его перетаскивали в другую комнату. По вялости и слабости мышц, он высчитал, что его не размораживали в лучшем случае несколько лет.

А затем был Стул и невозможная боль, от которой и земля раскололась бы надвое, и он был больше не в состоянии о чем-то думать.

Лишь потом он почти случайно кинул взгляд на свое запястье, перезаряжая пистолет, и увидел число (родственная душа, родственная душа, родст…). Он немного поколебался, но все же отложил это на потом и закончил миссию (Солдат отчитывается перед кураторами и механиками).

Что значит одиннадцать? 

Солдат сломался, и миссия провалена, и Солдат больше не Солдат (беги, беги, беги…).

Он бежал долго, бежал ото всех, но в основном – от себя. Его поле боя изменилось, но не стало менее угрожающим.

Спокойными вечерами он рассматривал свое запястье и поражался, что бы значило двенадцать на его запястье.

Его воспоминания все еще были раздробленными и разрозненными, как будто весь его мозг перемололи блендером, и лезвия раскроили там все на мельчайшие кусочки, и он сейчас собирает какой-то пазл. Но он все же знал, на что указывает такая отметка.

У него есть родственная душа, и этот человек чрезвычайно опасен.

Если верить всему, что он ранее слышал, то шкала была от нуля до десяти.

Ну так что же, черт возьми, может значить двенадцать?

И действительно ли он хочет знать это? 

Он не питал иллюзий. Он осознавал, что и сам находится на наивысших уровнях шкалы будь то десять, или впрямь двенадцать, или кто знает, сколько еще. Он Зимний Солдат – суперсолдат с сывороткой в крови и семьюдесятью годами тренировок за спиной. Более того – он психически нестабилен с одной покореженной личностью и еще другой поверх, которые держатся вместе только на соплях, молитвах и пресловутой чудо-изоленте, и это еще без учета горы десятилетиями душимых внутри эмоций, тысяч условностей в голове, оставшихся после промывки мозгов, и со способностью уничтожить любого в мире – даже самого невинного.

Он больше не уверен, насколько превосходна идея поставить его в пару с еще одним сверхопасным человеком.

Он задался вопросом: может, это Стив?

Но не похоже, что Стив.

Он бы уже знал, если бы это был Стив, правда ведь?

С другой стороны, Капитан Америка достаточно опасен для такой высокой оценки.

Это не просто потому, что он устал. Ну да, он изрядно замучился, но это не та причина, по которой он остановился.

Все больше и больше собирая все крупицы знаний о себе, о том, кем он был, о своем прошлом, когда он заново осознал себя связанным с тем, другим, человеком… так вот, ему стало любопытно. Это было нелегко: пройти через десятилетия боли и ужаса просто, чтобы мазнуть пальцами по силуэту старого Баки – ничего больше ведь от него не осталось. Слишком много чего поменялось, и он больше не был Баки Барнсом – даже какой-либо частью.

Но он близок. Он вернул некоторые из своих воспоминаний, восстановил часть своей личности – и еще что-то изменилось. Перевернулось, развилось и перевернулось снова, пока он не пришел к результату. Он теперь был сложнее, чем старый Баки, и еще поврежденнее, но у него та же суть, и он надеялся, что, может, этого достаточно?

Не для Роджерса – это совсем другая больная тема, с которой он еще не готов иметь дело, а для Мстителей в целом.

Спустя месяц как команда переехала с Башни Мстителей в центре Манхэттена в более безлюдный район Нью-Йорка, он подошел к воротам их забора и предельно вежливо постучал.

Его встретила вся вооруженная до зубов команда.

Ну, не то чтобы он ждал чего-то другого.

Иногда нужно проиграть битву, чтобы выиграть войну. Он и вовсе не был уверен, хочет ли выиграть, как, впрочем, он и не знал, что теперь значит проигрыш. Чувствовались оба варианта одинаково.

Он поднял руки и смотрел на Роджерса только краем глаза (и тот сдерживался, слава Тебе, Господи, пусть возьмет с полки пирожок за невыносимые усилия). Это даже довольно забавно, что Капитан Америка, весь в полном обмундировании, терпит только ради того, чтобы он не сбежал.

– Мы действительно собираемся это делать здесь? – спросил Железный Человек, и его голос звенел неверием, пусть и был механически изменен.

Ему нравился Железный Человек, нравилось, что тот был такой же машиной, как и Зимний Солдат, но он завидовал, что, очевидно, тот мог превратиться с машины в живого мужчину, а Солдат не имел возможности просто выбросить металлическую руку и шумы из головы.

– Ну он же здесь, значит да.

Черная Вдова начала командовать парадом и задавать вопросы, пока как минимум трое других членов команды держали его на мушке.

Его живая рука почти зудела, а металлическая перешла в боевой режим – так его ломало от желания разоружить их незамедлительно. Но он остался на месте и отвечал на вопросы так честно, как только мог (Солдат отчитывается перед кураторами и механиками).

В конце концов, его впустили внутрь, дали комнату и, как казалось, оставили одного.

Ему не надо было искать камеры и микрофоны, чтобы знать, что они там есть, поэтому он не стал утруждаться лишний раз.

Он понятия не имел, как другие родственные души узнавали друг друга. Он много размышлял об этом, но так и не вспомнил и не спросил – он не осмеливался искать ответ. Может быть, он никогда и не верил, что встретит того самого человека. Но общая проблема была в том, что он не знал.

До тех пор, когда в его комнату легким прогулочным шагом не вошел Старк с доспехами, следующими за ним, и воздух будто выбило из его легких, и мир вдруг закружился и перевернулся, пока снова не стал на место. Его пальцы онемели, во рту пересохло, и это чувствовалось, будто его резко вырвали из программирования, или, может, строго наоборот, но на удивление в хорошем смысле, теплом и успокаивающем.

Когда он прыгнул за Роджерсом, он ушел из единственного известного ему дома, каким бы ужасным он не был, и смирился со всеми неизвестными возможностями.

Когда Старк пришел к нему, он оказался дома, о котором он никогда и не догадывался раньше, но узнал на чистых инстинктах. Чувство тепла-спокойствия-безопасности охватило его против воли, и он моргнул, ошарашенный. Его разоружили без единого прикосновения, и когда он поднял взгляд на лицо Старка, то увидел там то же самое ошеломленное неверие, отражающее и его чувства.

Старк едва не споткнулся, и остановился, спрятав руки в карманы. Пальцы костюма тоже содрогнулись, и доспехи отступили к ближайшей стене, больше не двигаясь. Он не мог сфокусироваться на этом, несмотря на угрозу, которую это могло означать.

– Ты, – подытожил Старк осторожным нейтральным тоном.

Он оценивающе посмотрел на Железного Человека. Нет, конечно, он знал, что все Мстители опасны – он им бы всем дал бы по десятке, но…

– Двенадцать? – вырвалось у него.

Ну, лучше ляпнуть что-нибудь такое, чем сделать то, что ему подсказывали инстинкты. Лучше, чем, например, встать и растечься по этому мужчине, как кошка, отмечая свою территорию. Лучше, чем обнять его (он бы ударил Старка, если бы тот попытался облапить его без предупреждения).

Старк долго смотрел на него, а потом наконец улыбнулся:

– Какие-то проблемы с этим, Снежинка?

Он замотал головой.

– Покажи мне, – попросил Старк. И это не было командой. Тон не был приказным, а звучал… мягко, даже уязвимо.

Он поймал себя на том, что уже движется, медленно закатывая рукав, чтобы показать число на запястье, черными линиями выгравированное под его кожей.

– Думаю, начиналось из шести. Но оно росло и росло, – вспомнил он. – И это помогало.

Старк подошел ближе, подняв руку и глядя ему в лицо. 

– Можно мне?

Он поразмыслил и кивнул.

Пальцы Старка обвели линии легонько, как бабочка, нежно, как весенний дождик. Это ощущалось так, будто касались не только его кожи, но и нервов. Постоянный ревущий огонь в его голове вдруг превратился в тлеющие угли.

– Я думал, будет десять, – тихо признался он.

Он посмотрел на скрытое от него под тканью запястье, слишком лишенный дара речи, чтобы попросить.

Старк все равно понял и отнял руку, чтобы расстегнуть манжет и показать отметку, которая должна была бы указывать на него.

Одиннадцать.

На запястье Старка было одиннадцать.

Это тот же шрифт, что и на его коже, тот же наклон и те же завитки, тот же оттенок черного, те же линии и та же законченность.

Он уже протянул руку, но вспомнил, как остановился Старк.

– Можно мне?

Он сказал теми же словами, и Старк улыбнулся.

– Я буду только счастлив, – заверил мужчина, его родственная душа… Тони.

Он проследил пальцами все линии. Он не был уверен, что его прикосновение были такими же нежными, как у Старка, но кожа Тони на ощупь была как бархат, мягкая и идеальная, несмотря на рассекающие ее маленькие старые шрамы, или, может, благодаря им. Он чувствовал кость и как пульс в венах, отбивающий ритм жизни, ускоряется, когда он бережно погладил отметку.

– Твое число выше моего, – сказал он.

– Да, выше всех, кого я знаю, кроме Роуди – у него тоже двенадцать, – пожал плечами Старк, как будто это не имеет большого значения.

Он понятия не имел, сколько в этом было честности, а сколько – наигранности. Он поднял взгляд, изучая Тони.

– Ты думаешь, ты мог бы одолеть меня, если бы до этого дошло?

Старк выдержал его взгляд.

– Наверное, я бы смог тебя задержать. По крайнее мере, достаточно надолго, чтобы кто-нибудь помог мне, или же чтобы ты пришел в себя – в зависимости от того, что произойдет раньше.

Он улыбнулся. Это была его первая улыбка с тех пор, как он решил найти Мстителей, первая настоящая – за очень долгое время. Будто в его груди развязался узел, о котором он раньше и не подозревал, и он теперь мог разогнуться, открыв грудь и расслабив плечи.

– Хорошо, – пробормотал он. – Я останусь здесь, если ты хочешь.

Тони ничего не спрашивал, просто сел рядом с ним и протянул руку, чтобы погладить его ладонь.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты остался, Терминатор. Я был бы рад познакомиться с тобой по-настоящему.

Он решился, вдохновленный эти мгновениями. Он не планировал этого заранее, и не был уверен, хорошая это идея или нет, но казалось, что так будет правильно:

– Джеймс, – произнес он. – Называй меня Джеймсом.

Он все еще не уверен, был ли тот день победой или поражением. Может, и тем, и другим.

На их запястьях тринадцать. Число изменилось после их первого поцелуя – робкого, застенчивого и неуверенного в тот момент.

Может, те, кто так говорит, не так уж глупы, как думал Джеймс, и, возможно, он может позволить себе потерять почву под ногами.

В обмен же он нашел союзника, о котором так мечтал, и еще многое другое. Он не встретится со следующей войной в одиночку. Может, в таких фразах есть какая-то неизбежная правда, какими бы глупыми они не звучали.

Может быть, иногда действительно нужно проиграть одну битву, чтобы выиграть всю войну.


End file.
